Homework Assignment 4
Homework Assignment #4 August 27th, 2008 The merchandise section is a portion of the wikia that gives new fans an idea of what kind of art the Aquabats have incorporated into their merchandise, not to mention the style and scope of material available to fans and cadets. And an all too important aspect of this merchandise is of course an Aquabats uniform! Goggles, Helmet, Belt, Rashguard and more! Please do your part this week and fill out the merchandise section! Some of the ideas Pigbat and I've talked about included profiles on every merchandise currently and past sold by the Aquabats as well as pictures of kids wearing or using said items, comments on them, good or bad, and even histories of where the ideas came from (or even speculation). One good example of this would be the "I'm a Winner" shirt that was available since 97' but had new meaning with the Charge!! album. Also what sizes, colors, and prices are for each item. You can find this page here: Category:Merchandise Extra Credit: An Aquabats uniform has a world of history to it. It would be great to see a whole section devoted to this iconic apparell. We could even ultimately give it its own category if pages for it are filled up enough. Results Here we go: User: Monkie Lad Pages contributed: 18 Days contributed: 3 Grade: √ + User: Biff! Pages contributed: 14 Days contributed: 4 Grade: √ + User: Tj wiggles Pages contributed: 9 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ + 3 September 2008 * Coloring & Activity Book‎; 06:54 . . (+37) . . Biff! 30 August 2008 * Coloring Book‎; 20:01 . . (+60) . . Biff! * Charge T-shirt‎; 09:48 . . (+72) . . Biff! * Aquabomber Hoodie‎; 08:30 . . (+25) . . Monkie Lad * Aquabomber Hoodie‎; 08:28 . . (+30 . . Monkie Lad * Aquabomber T-Shirt‎; 08:08 . . (-107) . . Monkie Lad * 5 Heads T-shirt‎; 08:05 . . (+30) . . Monkie Lad 29 August 2008 * Charge T-shirt‎; 21:55 . . (+215) . . Biff! * Charge Rashguard‎; 21:43 . . (+26) . . Biff! * Squishy Little Bat Pal‎; 19:59 . . (+673) . . Biff! and more... * Aquabat Uniform‎; 01:49 . . (+33) . . Monkie Lad * Silver Anti-Negativity Helmet‎; 01:48 . . (+264) . . Monkie Lad * Aquabat Uniform‎; 01:44 . . (+1 . . Monkie Lad * Charge Rashguard‎; 01:43 . . (+64) . . Monkie Lad * Aquabomber T-Shirt‎; 01:36 . . (+44) . . Monkie Lad * Snow Commander T-shirt‎; 01:30 . . (+42) . . Monkie Lad 28 August 2008 * Coloring & Activity Book‎; 21:45 . . (+955) . . Biff! * T-Shirts "Whale" Mens‎; 20:44 . . (+36) . . Biff! * Mighty T-shirt‎; 20:34 . . (+863) . . Biff! * Category talk:Merchandise‎; 17:15 . . (+253) . . Monkie Lad * Crab T-shirt‎; 15:37 . . (+65) . . Tj wiggles * T-Shirts "Whale" Mens‎; 15:36 . . (0) . . Tj wiggles * T-Shirts "Whale" Mens‎; 15:36 . . (+59) . . Tj wiggles * Surf Crew T-shirt‎; 15:36 . . (+50) . . Tj wiggles * Mighty T-shirt‎; 15:35 . . (+49) . . Tj wiggles * Charge: 1 Year Edition T-shirt‎; 15:31 . . (+79) . . Tj wiggles * Surfer Bat T-shirt‎; 15:30 . . (+49) . . Tj wiggles * Snow Commander T-shirt‎; 15:29 . . (+109) . . Tj wiggles * 5 Heads T-shirt‎; 15:27 . . (+62) . . Tj wiggles * Category talk:Merchandise‎; 15:25 . . (+172) . . Tj wiggles * Category talk:Merchandise‎; 15:19 . . (+293) . . Tj wiggles * Surf Crew T-shirt‎; 07:42 . . (+57) . . Monkie Lad * Surfer Bat T-shirt‎; 07:41 . . (+5 . . Monkie Lad * Snow Commander T-shirt‎; 07:38 . . (+147) . . Monkie Lad and more... Lots and lots of work was done, as you can see from the above stats. Thanks a thousand times over once again Biff! and Monkie Lad! And thanks also Tj Wiggles who still holds firm to the top 5 contributors spot but recently was dethroned from #2 by our hard working boardies. Thanks again though all of you, and not just on this week's homework assignment, you also put a lot of hard work into past tours, enemies and allies, band members, various album releases and more! You're all awesome! PS thanks for working on the extra credit as well! I'm hoping to see those pages grow even further! And thanks to everyone who contributes to the Wikia, we're building up some steam and I'm hoping to keep it up! Category:THEAQUABATS.WIKIA.COM HOMEWORK